My love
by Sasuyu
Summary: Sakura tells us her life, since she is married with HIM. This fic is a rare pairing! If you do not like, passed your way! If not, coms will be very appreciated. Sakura/?


_Another history! Have a great time! ^^_

_Sasuyu_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My love...<strong>_

I meet alone, still. I take up my knees against me and surrounding them of my arms by squeezing them against me. I leave out my poured tears. Icy tears mark my sufferings, that I live every day. I know well that I am a commonplace girl, except for the color of my hair. But does he need to be how he is? Every evening, he is always redoes the same thing. I still tighten a little more my grip around my knees.

He return at his "work" he sat as a mass on the sofa, by shouting at me to come to carry him is eternal sake's bottle. When I bring it to him, he is only pushing me away with his hand to be able to drink it quietly and quickly. Then once what he does not stay anymore a drop in the bottle, he take it, looks at it and then he throws it violently against the wall. He asks me afterward to collect the pieces of glasses and while I make my job, he screams at me with all the names which can exist.

I cry when I hear them, it goes directly in my heart; it is destroying me little by little. When I stopped collecting quite the pieces on the ground, I knock on the nape of my neck and I fall on the floor. He gives me kicks, whereas I am on the floor and whereas I begin to curl up on me even. Then he knocks more and more violently by begins to laugh. Finally, I am just a doll of rag. When he stops, exhausted, I can see the fear very clearly in his glance. He embraces me afterward, almost lovingly. He brings me afterward in our bedroom, and he looks after me by asking me for thousands forgiveness's. Well-kept time, him makes love tenderly, by brooding me as quail's egg.

Thus, when I'm going out to make groceries or simply to take a breath, nobody knows what it spends in my house once my husband entered. Nobody see me black and blue marks and cry quite my tears of my body who have amassed during the night. Never I had to accept this marriage, why my parents be so grateful of me married with him? Ah, yes, because of their debts of drug. I accepted, in the first place for left the place of residence station wagon, then because he kind seemed to me. If only I had known how you were really!

You seduced me with your beautiful words and your little attentions at my own. I thought that you would treat me better that my poor parents, because you already knew my story. But I made a mistake once again, because you reserved me the same fate as my parents every evening. If only I'm not fallen in love with you. How am I to fall under your charm? It's also I know it. It's when you came to see me having received a masterful punch on behalf of Tsunade. You were so cute, even with your eye where began to have purple tint on your black eye.

_**Flash-Back**_

Sakura's youngest, the beautiful young woman having the majority there is of it not enough time, returned of her last school day at the high school. She entered carefully, and she found her parents there, who, as in their habits, were to settle on the sofa to drink some beer and to make love without shame or modesty, because of alcohol. She skipped slowly into the kitchen, took round bread and rose in her room. But what she is never seen, is that two parents have slide silently in her back.

Her father caught her hair firmly and brought down her in staircases and began striking her with her face, whereas her mother gave her repetitive kicks to the face. She protected herself from her arms by reflex. When they released her for have a kiss, she went to her room at run. She began to cry of fury), then she took her case of care below her bed and she began to look after herself. She ate her bread afterward, and then went to go to bed. Here is a day in the life of the beautiful Sakura, to whom nothing could make her smile.

She woke up the following morning. And she knew, in this Saturday, she would meet her future husband. As her mother persecuted her every day with her words which hurt her in her depths of her heart. Her mother had prepared her, or rather torturing her, for prepared her for the appointment. He arrived at 10 am, what was very soon. Once he was to arrive and to settle in the lounge, her mother hailed her and she lowered staircases as a princess, she appeared and made a light reverence, he find her cute.

_I will invite you for the lunch, what do you think about it?

_Sure.

He presented his arm and she took it, and she felt reassured by his heat. The meal it passed very well and he made play his charms, what worked well enough. When they returned at the parent's home of Sakura, they had to decide finally on the bridegrooms in a few months.

Sakura known that her life would be sowed with traps, but never so much its future …

_**End of Flash-back**_

I hate you for what you make to me, but, why is me, but I love you … Jiraya


End file.
